A Day Late and A Dollar Short
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: Bella and Edward are college mates, one night everthing changes, but how? AH/AU. Shelved.
1. Damn Phone Call

_**A Day Late & A Dollar Short**_

**A/N: **So, I actually wrote this a few years aback, my first year in college. Funny how I was digging up my old stories and came across this, it actually seemed to fit into an alternate _Twilight_ storyline, and trust – this was _way _before I even know about the saga.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I really don't own Twilight. And I'm really sorry for ruining the characters. But dammit, its fun._

Now, a few things to clear up:

1. I am shapely, curvy Black woman who loves her food and her curves. I have enough friends and acquaintances who are petite, slim, lean, average, whatever you want to call it. I have nothing against small-bodied women. Anyone who reads this and finds it offensive, my apologies, but none intended. If you still take it to heart, hush.

2. Language. It's rated M. Hint, hint.

3. Feel free to ask any questions. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it grew. It still needs to be edited, and it will be time to time.. so bear with me. I have enough fave authors on this site who I respect as writers and any similarities to their work is not intended, my apologies if any are implied.

That being said; I am my own worst critic, so bleh.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Damn Phone Call**_

_*****_

I tried to ignore the shrill ringing off the phone. It was threatening to wake me and it succeeded. I groaned and got up to answer it.

"Yeah?" I shook my head to clear the grogginess.

"Bella." The male voice on the other end spoke. I cringed. I hoped against all hope I wouldn't have to speak to him for some time.

"Yup." I muttered.

"What's up?" I guess he hadn't figured out I was ignoring him.

"Nothing. What do you want?" I figured I'd be blunt. That normally worked.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I was wondering if you're OK."

"I'm touched. I've been busy." I spoke quickly. I knew my voice had an edge of sarcasm and I didn't care.

"What's wrong? You ok?"

"I'm fine Edward. Listen, I really don't need a babysitter." I hung up. Hopefully, he'd take the hint and leave me alone. My phone rang again. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

I knew it was him, so I didn't even bother to answer. I went back to bed and buried myself under the covers. I needed to sleep. I'd been so tired lately, even with the regular eight hours those stupid doctors recommended, I was still yawning on my feet every day.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I groaned. If it was Edward, I'd … shit, I don't know what I would do. I hadn't spoken to him since three weeks ago. The knock on the door persisted, and ignoring common sense I got up and opened it. Sure enough, Mr. Debonair was standing on the other side. I made to close the door in his face but he stuck his foot in, stopping me.

"What do you want dude?" I asked, placing my body in the doorway, I couldn't push the door any further nor could he come inside.

"What is with the attitude, Bella? You've been acting like a bitch for a while now. What gives?" he asked.

"Kiss my ass Edward, just leave me alone." I tried to push the door closed. Again, he stopped me. I bit my lip and glared at him.

"No. See, I don't know what the fuck is your problem, but you're obviously taking it out on me. If you could just tell me what the hell has your panties in a bunch I'd leave you alone, by quit bitching at me if I didn't do anything wrong." He snapped.

"My problem? Fine, I'll tell you. _You_. Satisfied?"

"What?"

I shook my head and stepped back, moving to close the door again.

"Listen Edward. I don't need for you to fuck me up any more than I already am. Yeah I like you; we messed around a few times, that's all it was. A good lay. But when your ass turns around and starts messing with Tanya, especially knowing how our relationship is, that's just fuckery."

I watched his reaction. Confusion, anger, frustration, defeat; they all flashed across his face in a matter of seconds. I really wanted to hear what his response would be. Then again, I didn't.

"I have to go to work. Leave." I said to him.

"Bella, how long have you known me?" he asked quietly.

"Oh please, don't even try that. Apparently not long enough. I listened to you bitch about what's-her-face messing with your feelings, didn't I? You know, I almost believed you when you said you wanted us to get together. I let my pussy think for me instead of my head and _that_ almost got me in trouble. Now please, do me a favour, let me live with whatever amount of dignity I have left to deal with my life. I have to go to work. Go away." I pushed him out the doorway and closed my door.

I walked to the bathroom, my legs shaking. I barely made it to the toilet before I threw up. I laid on the floor of the bathroom for a few minutes, before I remembered I had to go to work. Reluctantly, I groaned, got up and showered.

After I got dressed, I grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the freezer, locked my apartment door and walked to my car. I tensed when I saw him standing beside my door. Don't know why I was surprised though, Edward Cullen was one stubborn sonofabitch.

"Are you ever going to listen to me?" he asked as I made my way to the driver's side.

"What for? So you can lie again? I'll save you the trouble." I got in and drove away.

At the store, I clocked in and went to my desk. Alice hadn't gotten in yet. I cursed as I remembered I was supposed to pick her up. I took out my cell-phone and dialed her number when I saw her walk in, phone in hand.

"You better have a good reason for forgetting me." She snapped. I followed her to the worker's lounge and sat down. She looked at my face and immediately softened.

"You look like you're about to cry. It's ok. I got here fine, just took me longer, but I got here. If they ask me why I'm late I'm blaming it on you though." She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

How could I tell her why I was crying? She'd just say 'I told you so' and walk off to work. I sighed. "I'm just tired, is all."

"Come on. The earlier we get working, the more hours we get paid for." She grinned and pushed me out the doors.

The next four hours before lunch were hell. Edward kept calling the office, but I was always too busy or not at my counter. Then he came by the store and sat in the waiting area. He'd never approach but he never left. Alice was becoming suspicious. Edward and I were usually alright. Never a dull moment, and two of the most stubborn people she'd ever met. She had warned me not to get close to him, because she knew how he was, but I guess my libido and my mind had other plans in mind.

Shit happens.

At 11:30, he left. I sighed in relief and went to the back room to use the bathroom. Some of my had gone on break and were eating lunch. I caught one whiff of a double-whopper and wanted to hurl. I raced to the restroom, did my business and brushed my teeth. When I came out, Alice was standing at the door, her hands crossed on her chest and that look on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked. She was older than me, a least a foot shorter than my 5' 5" but the little pixie was scary. Plus she kick-boxed. I knew not to piss her off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

"Edward has been here all day, but you haven't spoken to him. He's been calling all morning - you haven't spoken to him. Now he's outside standing beside your car, and you're in here throwing up. Run your fingers through your hair one more time and I will knock you over." She said without taking a breath. I put my hands by my side.

I looked out the restroom to the lounge behind her, everyone else ignorant to our argument. Then I looked Alice square in the eyes.

"We had a fight." I said slowly.

"So? Don't you guys always quarrel?" she shrugged.

"This was more than that. I got fed up with the bullshit and confronted him about it."

"See, I knew this would happen. One of you would get too attached to this foolishness and be unable to handle it. How the hell are you going to get yourself out of this now?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

From behind her I saw someone lift a burger and I wanted to throw up again. I turned and went back to the cubicle.

"Bella, did you get your period yet?"

I froze. In my head I tried to calculate the days of the month and realized my period hadn't come when it was supposed to, or three weeks later. I didn't really have a normal cycle but it usually figured itself out alright. And then I wasn't sexually active, at least not until Edward came into the picture.

"Fuck."

"You shouldn't have been doing that, that's what got you into this in the first place. Come on." Alice took my hand and walked outside. Edward got up when we left the store and walked over to us. She felt me tense.

"You, come with us." Alice said. I felt more than saw him staring at me but I ignored him. Now I really didn't want to see him.

"Where are we going?" he asked. I remained silent.

"We are going to the pharmacy." Alice said and shut him up with a look. I thanked her for that silently, and I cursed her too.

At the pharmacy, Alice marched me over to buy a home pregnancy kit. Edward looked at me. I refused to look at him, but I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I bought the kit, walked back to the store and to the restroom, ignoring both Edward and Alice on the way. What was I going to do if I were pregnant?

The few minutes waiting for that test were hell. I sat on a chair, my back straight, and my eyes steady on the window out to where the customers sat waiting to be dealt with.

When Alice came over to me, she was quiet. I looked at her.

"I want to go home." I spoke in a monotone, afraid to even ask. She nodded.

She told our supervisor I was coming down with something - _yea, a baby is something!-_ and she was driving me home. Outside, Edward was still standing beside my car. I groaned as we walked over.

"You know I never realized exactly how stubborn you were. What the hell is _wrong_ with you? Don't you have better things to do than to hang around me all day?" I seethed.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward looked even more serious than Alice. I cut my eyes at him and went around to open my car door. Alice stopped me and took the keys from me.

"Get in the back. Edward you drive." She threw him the keys. "Why can't I drive?" I insisted.

"How you are right now? A tree never hit a car except in self-defense. Get in the back."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. Alice got in and made me lay my head in her lap.

"Just drive home Edward, we'll talk when we get there."

At my apartment, my housemate was home. I sat on my beanie chair, pulling off my loafers. Edward sat on the sofa, looking at me.

"Quit staring at me," I snapped at him.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

I laughed harshly. "Didn't you hear what I said this morning?"

"Tell me what's the matter." He said, getting up to help me to take my jacket off. I shrugged away and glared at him.

"What? You never stopped me from helping you when you were sick before, so why now?"

"What's going on?" Tanya came out of her room.

"Great. Join the party. No, wait. I'll leave. You guys have fun." I got up, and fainted.

Right into Edward's arms.

--

When I came to, Alice was sitting beside me, stroking my hair. I gave myself a minute to adjust to the still spinning room while it quieted then tried to sit up.

"Hell no, don't you dare try to get up." Alice said sternly.

"What happened?" I put my hand to my head and groaned. "My head hurts. Why do I hear a jackhammer?"

"You fainted. Right into Edward's welcoming arms." Tanya sneered. I looked over at her sitting on the armrest on the other side of the sofa, looking smug. I really wanted to smack her.

"Are you pregnant Bella?" she asked bluntly. I stared at her. Was I? I looked at Alice. She nodded. I groaned again.

_Now what?_

"Whose is it?" she asked.

"I've only been screwing one person for the past year. Guess who?" I rubbed my forehead and willed myself to remain calm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward's voice was barely audible.

"Well, see I only just found out today idiot. Besides, what do you care?" I wanted to hurt him, and I did. He cringed at my remark, and I felt a pang of guilt. I quickly pushed it away.

"That's cold. We've been friends long enough; I thought you knew me by now." He said his voice flat.

He was right. He was a nice guy. And a good friend. But he was also one of those guys Alice's mother warned me about.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked gently.

I looked outside my window. What _was _I going to do?

I never really looked at my life with a child in it. I was 21, a junior in university, with a bank account that could barely sustain me, yet alone me and a child. I was working my way through university during the summer and it took all my father had to support me and I really didn't want to bring my older brother into this. Emmett would probably kill Edward first and then ask questions later.

"Are you going to keep it?" Tanya asked. I turned my eyes to her. I wanted to slap the smug smile right off her too-much-make-up-looking-like-a-jacked-up-whore face.

I snorted at the thought.

"Do I have a say in this?" Edward said angrily.

I opened my mouth to retort and Alice silenced me, "It is his child too." I looked at him, his face taut. I looked away and shrugged.

"What will you do about school? Are you crazy? You can't attend pregnant." Tanya said. This slut was acting more like a bitch by the minute and it was pissing me off.

"I have had just about enough of you." I barked at her and stood up. She jumped.

"I've gone through the past few weeks getting the silent treatment from you. Fuck you. You always said you were my friend, yet you are the biggest hypocrite of all. You knew I liked Mike and you just went ahead and played him; screwed him behind my back! I got over that and moved on. Then I told you I had feelings for Edward and what did you do? You screwed him too! I'm gonna need you to hear me loud right about now: get the fuck out of my apartment. I don't give a damn what you want to say, where you going to go, or who you going go to; but I've had enough of your bullshit. Just get the fuck out."

Now I had every right to be mad.

I looked at Edward. He was staring at me, his green eyes hard. But I wasn't done yet.

"You think I didn't know, huh? You're the same one who told me that I should be a detective, remember? Nothing gets past me? How'd it go? Did you seduce her the same way you did me?" I glared at him.

"Or did you just go ahead and throw your jacked up, skinny pussy in his face? Skinny women _are_ evil. Do you really hate me that much?" I turned on Tanya.

"Hey, I'm skinny too." Alice protested. I glared at her. She tried to put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped her.

"I'm tired of people thinking I'm fragile, or dumb or too stupid to realize all the mess in my life. Now I'm pregnant by a man who'd put his dick in any woman that came his way, and dissed by someone who I actually called a friend. Whatever the hell _else_ could go wrong?" My eyes blazed.

"I'm leaving. Y'all have fun." I got up and grabbed the car keys from the table. Alice tried to stop me again and I shoved her hand away. I held up my hands to stop Edward from coming towards me.

"I don't need to hear or see you right about now so get out of my way."

Where I was going I had no idea but I left.

I drove, my head full of thoughts preventing me from thinking clearly.

I parked at the park and sat on the hood. I sat there for a few minutes trying to sift through the mass of thoughts in my head.

I couldn't believe I'd gotten myself into this. I'd been so careful, guarding my heart, and my body, and I really had no idea where I'd slipped.

I was annoyed, angry, tired, scared – mostly tired ... I didn't know what my next move would be, and I was literally too scared to even call my father. I'd let him down, and although I knew he'd forgive me, that was still no excuse for what he'd say or do when I told him.

Yep, I was fucked.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, reviews give me butterflies. And yes, dammit, I'm woman enough to take the good with the bad. **


	2. Reality

**A/N: **I'm sorry guys. I've had the worst case of writer's block. I wrote and rewrote this chapter too many times to count til I just decided, what the hell.

So here it is. Go at it.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight. Ain't mine. The books I bought from Amazon? Sure, I have my receipt beetches.

_

* * *

_

_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does._

_**James Baldwin**_

_**--  
**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Reality**_

_*****_

Images of a green-eyed, bronze-haired cherub haunted me all day as I sat by the water watching the boats and the gulls and tried telling myself to stop being such a pussy. Women had babies in college all the time and worked that shit out.

I was scared.

No, scratch that – I was petrified.

I wasn't going to deny that somewhere over the past three years my feelings towards Edward had changed. We spent too much time together; we basically had the same friends, and well, we went to the same school.

But I couldn't define what it was I felt for him. I knew if I dug deep down to the core of my soul it would sound a lot like love but, a part of me refused to believe that. I didn't want to entertain _that_ thought only to have history repeat itself.

But a baby?

I was nowhere ready for a child. Not emotionally, physically and definitely not financially.

I'd worked my ass off to get into Dartmouth, and my Literature scholarship was a lifesaver. I studied hard and maintained my GPA to stay on the Honors list the past year. I couldn't believe I was this close to completing my degree and for this to have happened, I could practically feel Emmett's hands around my neck.

Or more likely Edward's neck.

One _freaking_ night.

To be honest, I was surprised I'd gotten pregnant.

I mean, I know how babies are made, but that's just it. I was on the pill. Edward and I had sex once. Well, one night, I didn't quite remember how many times. You can't really expect a girl to pay attention to such details when the object of every carnal fantasy is actually drooling over her body, can you?

But it took one night for life to throw a monkey wrench into my plans.

I knew I couldn't abort the baby. I was firmly against the idea, and for that bitch Tanya to even suggest otherwise was insulting.

Still, I couldn't exactly afford a child. Hell, I could barely afford myself.

I thought about adoption. Briefly. The thought sent chills down my spine. I could never do that.

My mother left Emmett and I when I was three. Renee wanted to enjoy life and a husband and two kids kinda got in the way. So she left.

Me giving my child up would be pretty much the same thing. Albeit for a different selfish reason.

Besides, Edward would never go for it. As much as it would be my idea, I knew Edward would rather me give the child to him and he'd raise it with his parents. Carlisle and Esme were the perfect parents and would be doting grandparents. The baby would be well taken care of, would want for nothing and would have at least one attentive parent at all times.

Pangs of jealousy brought tears to my eyes. Could I really do that? Could I give up my child to raised by someone else, without me around?

I placed my hands on my stomach and let the tears fall. As fucked up as my life was, and as unselfish as I tried to be, I knew that I could never give up my child. I vowed then and there they would be loved nonetheless.

A mother should always love and protect her child, no matter what.

My history was no longer a concern for me. I had tried hard enough to push my past behind me. I knew the wounds and scars would never really go away, and I could deal with that; and the more I thought about it, having the child I never thought I would, albeit the circumstances, I could care less about my past.

And Edward.

I knew him well enough to know that he could be involved in our child's life, in whatever capacity. That I could deal with. I wouldn't - and couldn't take that away from him.

But he and I? I doubt we could ever work. I knew he was probably in a horrible situation right now, but I refused to let myself think about that. I didn't want to entertain the possibility, the what-if.

Because, as much as that one night changed my life forever, it also helped me to realize two things.

My heart wasn't as guarded as I'd thought.

And Edward had the capability to hurt me worse than anyone ever had or ever could.

I hadn't felt so broken and hollow the night he and Tanya came giggling into the apartment and to her room after obviously having too much to drink. Whatever went on between them that night when I was supposed to be at Emmett's had me on the floor of my bathroom puking for hours.

I had locked myself away in my room and focused on my studies. My exams were a good distraction.

I figured I was just another notch in his belt, thanks to the slut he was engaged to, Jessica. To be honest, I couldn't blame him. I was by no means on par with Tanya or Jessica; I always thought those were the kind of women he should be with.

For as long as I'd known Edward, he'd been Emmett's best friend, and I doubt he saw me as anything aside from Emmett's little sister.

Alice was the one who teased me about my silly crush, and she had warned me the night I went to comfort him. She'd sat in silence after I told her what happened, and she'd brought me ice cream when I told her about the night he came back with Tanya. Alice just listened.

So now, I made up my mind. Whatever feelings I had for Edward were dangerous and no good for me. I needed to lock them away before they got me in any more trouble. My heart was fragile as it was, and I refused to let another man wield enough power over it as such.

I needed to protect my heart and myself. Somewhere it nagged at me that protection wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Fantasies and dreams about Edward Cullen needed to be banished.

He had disrespected me. He hadn't known it then, but me offering myself to comfort him had brought the same comfort to me. It sparked a bit of hope that maybe there were some good men still left in the world. And if Jessica destroyed another one, she was as bad as those parasites I used to study in Biology.

I had wanted to believe Edward was different. I was stubborn enough to believe he could be. But I had to be wrong.

I guess I had to thank Tanya for bringing reality crashing down on me. In more ways than one.

I shook my head at that thought and watched as the last of the ships pulled away from the ferry. I realized how late it was.

My watch showed 8:45PM. I had spent almost five hours thinking. I hoped I could do the same for my thesis paper. I needed my degree to support myself and my child.

My child.

_I was pregnant._

For Edward.

A curse brings a blessing.

Fresh tears sprang to my eyes as I got back in the car, fumbling for my cellphone.

I had 13 missed calls. Seven from Alice, three from Emmett, one from my boss, Angela, another from Charlie and the last from Edward.

I had three texts.

_Alice:_ I know you're by the water. For chrissakes, put a hat on or somen. U don't need to give Emmett more reason to kill u.

_Emmett:_ Call me! Good news, squirt!

The last text was from Edward. I debated whether or not to read it. Try as I might to reinforce myself, my earlier resolve was not helping. But so help me, I was curious.

_Edward:_ Bella, don't be mad at me. I need to explain about Tanya. I'm happy you're keeping the baby. So let's talk. Soon.

I bit my lip. Sure, I could've decided to enforce my nerves of steel but talking to Edward wasn't an idea I wanted to entertain right now. Aside from the obvious - and in spite of the obvious - that man made me think things I shouldn't. He had made my willpower crumble to the point where I barely remembered my own name. And thanks to my current state, those thoughts were not so much of a good idea right now.

Definitely a very bad idea.

I made it back to see my apartment lit up like a Christmas tree, all the lights were on. I hoped to hell Tanya had left. I had no reason to be jealous of her. Well, except for the part where she had her hands on Edward. But I hoped she had left, and calmly, but if she was waiting for a bitch-fest, I wasn't afraid to give her one.

Surprisingly, when I pushed the door open, Alice was fluttering about the place, setting the table.

My stomach growled at the food on the table and I grinned when I realized I'd be eating for two now.

"I take it you're hungry?" Alice said quietly.

I looked at her in surprise. She hadn't turned around, and I was sure she didn't hear me come in, unless she had eyes in the back of her head. I always told her she was a little psycho psychic. She had kept predicting since high school Edward and I would one day have a life together.

I snorted. Somehow I doubted _this_ was what she saw.

I shrugged. Even though I knew she still couldn't see me.

"Hmm. Sit." She turned and gestured to a seat and flitted back to the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and looked around at all the food.

"Um, Alice, as much as my food intake needs to be increased sporadically, I'm sure the doctor would recommend milk, cheese, fruit and nuts, proteins and vegetables. So why do you have the table set for at least six people to eat and have food left over? You'd better not be throwing some party."

She came back in with a cup of tea and a bowl of mashed potatoes. Placing the tea in front of me, she slipped onto the seat beside me.

She gave me a small smile before speaking. "You good?"

I returned her smile and wrapped my hands around the warm mug. "Could always be better."

I nodded at the table again. "Care to explain."

Alice flashed one of her kilowatt smiles. "Emmett."

My heart stopped then, restarted, flying into my chest and I panicked.

"You didn't tell him did you?! _Aww, shit!_ He's gonna kill me and then he's gonna kill Edward! Maybe he'll kill Edward first." I swore.

"Bella." Alice placed her hand on my arm. "No. He was coming down to see you. He was actually on his way down before you left and was trying to reach you on your cell, but you weren't answering our calls." She pointed to the cup in front of me.

"Drink." She urged.

I took a sip and felt my body relax. Chamomile tea always worked. I nodded.

She got up and went back into the kitchen, the island in the middle between us. I looked around. The horrible pink bulletin board and any traces of Tanya was gone.

I was glad.

But I hated living alone. Three things came to me at once. One, I didn't want another roommate. Two, I'd have to give up the apartment when I graduated and three: I didn't want to go back to Forks.

The next nine months didn't look so appealing to me at all then.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll stay as often I can. Matter of fact, I might just move in because Jasper is always gone half of the time and it'd be good to have someone nearby. That is, if you want." Alice turned and gave me another small smile.

My grin must have convinced her because she gave a hearty laugh and came back to sit beside me, her own cup of tea in her hands.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable and for the first time all day I was relaxed, just an infinite worry remained.

"Am I really goinna be alright?" I whispered to the silence. I wasn't really expecting Alice to respond and she didn't. She just squeezed my hand.

"Your brother and Rose will be here soon and Jasper is on his way over. Why don't you go take a hot bath or something. Make my little niece or nephew feel refreshed." She grinned.

I got up, chuckling and shaking my head. "Only you, Alice."

I stopped at my door and turned to her, she was back in the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Think nothing of it. Just know, this is the last time I'm cooking." She muttered. "Emmett eats like a pig and a horse combined."

I laughed louder as I headed to the sanctuary of my bathroom.

**

10:30PM and I was safe in my big brother's arms. All the bullshit didn't seem so bad when Emmett was around. And with Rose around, he wasn't so much of an asshole.

"Heya squirt!" my brother proceeded to smother me in one of his bone-crushing hugs. Sometimes I wondered if he realized I was human, and not a walking meat truck like he was. I was starting to see stars behind my eyes as he hugged me.

"Em, breathe. Need to..." I muttered before he released me. Putting me down, he ruffled my hair as Rosalie pulled me into a hug.

"Emmmhmmm! Something smells good! Is the pixie really cooking?!" Emmett whistled and grabbed Alice as she squealed and ducked.

"Sometime I think I'm in love with a big baby." Rose chuckled at me.

I winced at the word 'baby', praying she didn't see. I turned to smile at her and she was looking at me closely. Examining my face. She touched my forehead, pushing my wet hair away.

"You OK sweetie? You look a lot paler than usual." She whispered.

_Why oh why did this damn blonde have to be so perceptive?_

Emmett and Rose were as different as Em and I. He was a cop, she was a mechanic. He was built like Schwarzenegger, and Rose, as Emmett so affectionately calls it – was _built_. She looked like she could be a Playboy or a Victoria Secret or runway model. Instead, she spent her time under the hoods or cars and trucks or trying to put together a bike. She scored mega hot points for that in Emmett's eyes.

I've seen my brother's girlfriend greased up like a monkey in overalls and yet here she stood towering over me in 4" grey heels and a white summer dress, her blonde hair falling in ringlets down her back. I could understand why he was smitten.

That and he muttered something about 'a lady in the street and a freak in the bed'. I really didn't need to think about that.

But Rose and I could relate. We were kindred spirits of sorts in that we shared similar pasts. She was partly the reason why I could wake up this morning and not want to slit my wrists or play Russian Roulette with Emmett's service pistol.

So she knew me pretty well, about as much as Alice did, suffice to say.

Which made me unable to lie to her. So I told the truth.

"I'm just having the crappiest day ever. But I'll be good."

"You sure?'

I tried to reinforce my smile with bravado and nodded. "Yep."

She squeezed my shoulder and we walked back to the kitchen where Emmett had already claimed a chicken leg.

The doorbell rang and I moved to answer it, stepping aside as Alice's lanky boyfriend unfolded his frame into my small apartment.

"Jazz, you know you don't have to knock."

He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed as a memory of a scantily-clad Tanya tried to straddle a very nervous-looking Jasper.

"Well, not anymore." I grinned as I ushered him in. He gave me a hug and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I take it you gave the witch the boot?" he drawled.

I nodded. "Yep. And your girlfriend seems to now be picking out paint swatches." I shook my head ruefully.

He gave me a funny look as Alice suddenly appeared, tugging his head down for a kiss. She was so small, she barely reached his chest in her heels.

I turned my head away as their lips met. I pushed away the feelings of jealousy and reassured myself that I already had someone I loved very much and I'd only have to wait nine more months before I could hold them in my arms.

I realized then that I didn't know how far along I was. Edward and I slept together probably two or three months ago. I'd have to take Alice with me to a gyno visit. I sure as hell wasn't going alone.

A minute later Emmett was dragging me to his side. He had me melded under his arms, his right arm resting against my stomach. I flinched away from his touch, and moved my hand to wrap my fingers in his. I stole a glance at Rose and saw her eyes twinkle before focusing on Emmett again.

I reached over for the glass of orange juice on the table, glad to have something to occupy my mouth and hands with.

"Where's Edward? I couldn't get him on his cell." Emmett questioned. "Our news sorta includes everyone."

This time I fought to control my wince. My eyes met Alice's and she gave me a grim smile. Well, he was Emmett's friend first.

"He's on call. Left early today, said he'd probably be working late and won't be off until tomorrow."

I had to hand it to her. Alice knew how to lie so convincingly. I was pretty sure Edward had said none of that to her, but was in fact at the hospital working his ass off because that was how he was under pressure, he had to fix things, some things.

"Dude, its summer."

"Emmett, I think summer is the worst time of year to be a doctor." Jasper laughed.

"But, dude, he's missing all the fun." Emmett complained. I rolled my eyes at Rose. She snorted on her beer. Right now, Emmett did sound like a baby. A 27 y/o, 250lb, 6'4" big baby.

"Yeah, he has to work, Em." Alice placated.

"Hmph. Well, he'll just have to find out later."

I was curious now. "Find out what? What have you done now Emmett?"

My brother could be a right asshat at times. He was a cop. Would you believe a detective at that? And he knew how the best way to get into mischief and not get caught. Dad must be so proud.

Emmett positively beamed at Rose. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at me. I chuckled.

"Well?" Jasper pressed, motioning with his beer for them to go on.

I looked longingly at the bucket of Heineken on the table and glared at the pitcher of orange juice Alice had put out for me. _Dammit._

Suddenly Alice squealed and Emmett tightened his grip on me. Rose came to stand on his other side and he leaned in to kiss her.

Again I averted my eyes and pushed away the knot of envy in my stomach. Then the tiny sparkle that caught the light on Rose's left hand caught my eye as she stroked my brother's cheek.

And I blurted out the first thought that came to mind, because that would be a very funny picture.

"Please don't tell me you're having a June wedding!?"

* * *

**A/N: Meh. (new a/n) I was forced to continue this story of suffer the consequences. So, because I love my teddy bears, I'm gonna damnit.**

**Reviews are like rainbows. It's always damn good to see one.**

**Um, in the funny off chance that Rob Pattinson and his shirtless self is reading my fanfic (or others) er.. Jamaica's waiting on ya. And me. Especially me. I can show you all the hidden secrets of my island and a lot more they prolly don't want to show on those tourism ads. Uh-huh. Easy nuh babylove, and reach!**


	3. Right Hook

**Disclaimer: this all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just decided to play with her characters a little.**

**--**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Right-Hook**_

_*****_

The next afternoon found me brushing my teeth yet again for the hundredth time. Whoever called this morning sickness needed to go sit on a peg. I threw up whenever, the time of day didn't matter.

Aside from 'needing to have a talk with that Cullen dipshit', Emmett seemed to find my whole situation quite hilarious. We'd had one of our heart-to-hearts and Big Brother Bear assured me he loved me despite making probably the dumbest mistake ever to have Edward knock me up, but regardless I'd always be his baby sister and he'd support me no matter what.

Of course I blamed my tears on the pregnancy and he tugged on my nose, ruffled my hair and said he'd help me tell Charlie and there was no way I was dropping out of school with less than a year left.

Then he'd threatened whoever was listening that Edward would probably be at the wedding in a wheelchair but Rose staunchly pointed out that Edward in bandages and bruises was not welcome in her wedding pictures.

Either he waited until the after the wedding or he found a new best man.

Jasper was grinning like a Cheshire cat for the remainder of the evening.

I was simply grateful that Emmett didn't react the way I had feared he would have. The only bad thing was now I had both Rose and Alice under my skin about resting more and eating right and all that other crap that came with being a new mother, the whole responsible adult thing. They had scheduled my first gyno appointment the coming Monday, both assuring me they'd be tagging along.

_Great._

Emmett and Jasper had gone over to Alice's to get her furniture and Alice and Rose were somewhere in the living room. I could've sworn I saw Alice with some Lowe's paint swatches and Rose was studying a wedding magazine much like the way I favoured my dog-eared copy of Jane Austen. I just hoped she stayed away from pink.

I was on another mouthwash rinse when I heard the doorbell. I figured one of them would get it. When it rang a second time, I made my way out to the living area.

Sure enough, Rose was curled up on my bean bag chair and I could see Alice flitting about the now empty bedroom.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." I rolled my eyes and went to open the door.

I narrowed my eyes at the person standing in my doorway and shook my head. He looked like crap. His eyes were bloodshot, dark, purplish bruises underneath that looked like he hadn't slept in ages, his clothes were rumpled and his hair looked like it had never seen a comb before.

Sexy as fuck. He had the five o'clock stubble coming on and I swear this look right here was probably the same reason why I'd ended up in his bed in the first place.

He looked disheveled as hell but downright grade-A fuckable. Made you wanted to cuddle and take care of him, make sure he had a _much_ better reason for looking like that.

He had his hand shoved into his pockets, and he stood staring at me, his green eyes dull but questioning, his bronze hair flopping over to cover his eyes. I raised an eyebrow in question.

Before he could speak, I drew my hand back, and my fist landed squarely on his nose.

He stumbled back a few steps then landed hard against the wall.

I turned and made my way to the kitchen, running my hand under the tap. I wasn't sure I had caused much damage, but my first hurt like hell, it was already throbbing and I was pretty sure it'd bruise.

I hoped I bruised his crooked sexy nose though. I cursed myself for my small hands, but Emmett would be proud.

"Bella! What the fuck!?" Alice flew out of the room and went to help Edward stand up and into the apartment. Rose was standing with her mouth slightly open, her face warring between pride, amusement and shock; I think she was more proud though.

I fixed my gaze on Edward as Alice walked him over to the counter. Yep, he was bleeding alright. He stood with his back against the sink, his head held back and his hand feeling the bridge of his nose.

I watched as Alice handed him a washcloth and then went to the fridge for some ice.

I heard as Rose sniggered and turned to look at her as she made her way back to the chair, quite unconcerned. She gave me a wink as she sat, and whatever guilt I felt for making Edward hurt disappeared. I turned to glare at him again.

"Bells, what did you do that for?" Alice muttered as she hovered around Edward.

"It's OK Alice, I sorta deserved that." He mumbled through the compress.

I scoffed. "You deserve to have your nuts removed."

I did my own internal happy dance as I saw him flinch and made my way to the couch, dropping down but keeping my glare fixed on him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "If you're looking for Tanya, she left."

He glared at me for a bit then cut his eyes at me, stalking to the small bathroom we had off the hallway.

My eyes followed him as he stood at the mirror, examining his nose. Our eyes met in the mirror until I jerked my head around as Alice grabbed my hand to drop a bag ice onto it. I yelped.

"Yeah, well, next untuck your fist." She muttered. She couldn't keep from grinning though, she was trying very hard to hide the smirk on her face.

Edward came back out to the living room and again my eyes found him. He really did look like crap.

"Dude, you looked fucked up. And I'm not just talking about Bella's handiwork." Rose muttered.

He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, to the left couch where I sat with Alice. I was glaring at him again. He ran his hand over his face, carefully avoiding his nose and shook his head.

"Is it broken?" I asked softly.

His eyes flashed to mine. It took a minute before he answered. "Yes."

"Good." I focused my attention on my throbbing hand.

He gave a dark chuckle.

"Dude," Rose said again, "_why_ do you look like that?"

"I've been at the hospital all night and day." I felt his gaze on me. "I just worked a 13-hour shift because my mind is too wired to think."

"I hope you didn't kill anybody." I mumbled.

Alice squeezed my hand under the ice. "Dammit, Alice!" She gave me an evil grin. I yanked my hand away from her.

"I don't think all that cussing is good for the baby, you know." Rose said. She averted her eyes as soon as she saw my face. I wasn't in a good mood.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Bells, would you chill. We need to talk." He cajoled.

I ignored him. "I think you need to leave _before _Emmett gets back."

My grin was wider when I saw him grimace.

"Emmett is the least of my problems right now." He muttered, his hands crossed over his chest. He laid back against the chair, fatigue creeping in. I only then realized he was still wearing his scrubs. I could see his white t-shirt underneath, straining against his hard chest. He had tossed his leather jacket onto a kitchen stool when he came in.

Memories of how his chest felt crept back to me and I had to shake my head to get rid of them. His chest was still there though, and it took considerable effort to look away. I looked at Alice. She had that evil smirk on her face again. I cut my eyes at her.

"Rose, come on, let's let them talk. We can figure out a wedding programme on the benches outside."

"Wedding?" Edward asked.

Rose beamed. "Yep." she flashed her ring at him. "Emmett asked me on Friday while we were taking a roadtrip down."

Edward stood to hug her. "Congrats, Rosie. It's about time." His smile was genuine.

"That's what I said." Rosalie chuckled and walked over to me.

Just then, the door flew open and Emmett strolled in front of Jasper.

"Fucking silver Volvo owner. I hope you came prepared for your funeral Edward." The look in Emmett's eyes was positively menacing.

If I hadn't known he wasn't serious, well, not totally serious, I'd be scared. Seeing Edward backing up against the wall though was pretty funny. I had to raise my injured hand to my face to keep from laughing.

"Dude, chill." Edward protested.

"Chill? Asshole, you got my baby sister pregnant!" Emmett bellowed. Glasses actually shook. Edward swallowed hard.

Jasper moved quickly to stand between the two. Edward was backed up against the island in the kitchen, Emmett stood glowering about two arms length away.

I was not going to intervene. Apparently neither were Alice or Rose.

"Ed, you'd better not say it was a mistake, else I will not be able to stop this idiot from choking the life outta you." Jasper warned.

Edward shook his head. "Believe me, Em, it wasn't planned. I don't know what happened."

"Dude, I will break you where you stand." Emmett took a step forward, Jasper's hand stopped him on his chest. My brother was huge, but Jasper was tall. He towered over both Emmett and Edward.

I bit back a snigger as I saw Edward swallow again.

"Em-"

"You best be glad I've known you since forever. And I know you didn't take advantage of Bella. And you damn sure had better be glad that Bella got to you first, cuz Esme would be burying her only child right about now." Emmett gestured to Edward's nose.

"Believe me, Em, you taught her well." Edward said cautiously.

Emmett turned to me and winked. "Atta girl." He turned back to Edward.

"But seriously dude. Out of all the girls, the hell you thinking messing around with Bells? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" his voice was a quieter now, but more somber and serious.

Edward's piercing green eyes found mine just then. Something flashed before it disappeared just as quickly.

"Man, I don't know." He slumped against the counter. "All I know is that Bella understood. And she came along when I wanted someone to talk to. The sex-" he winced as Emmett's eyes narrowed, "what happened wasn't planned but I don't regret a minute of it."

He was looking at me now. I lowered my gaze but I could feel his stare on the side of my face, I was looking intently at my hand; I almost missed my long hair now, because I could feel that tell-tale blush creeping onto my face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about this. I didn't mean to ruin your chances at school; I know we can work this out. Just give me a chance to do the right thing. You won't have to quit school and –"

"I'm not quitting school Edward, don't be an ass." I mumbled.

"I think Edward and I need to have a talk." Emmett said coolly. He stood with his arms folded over his chest, muscle and sinew, looking for all the world the badass narcotics badge he was.

"Emmett," Jazz muttered. He positioned himself so he was standing between both men. Edward looked positively nervous. I chalked it up to always hearing Emmett and his various 'talks' with the guys I dated or who were interested in me. Still, he held his head high, matching Emmett's gaze with his. Emmett's eyes narrowed at that.

"Rosalie." Alice mumbled.

If anyone could calm down Emmett in any mood, it was Rosalie.

"What?" she lazily flicked over a page, squealed and tucked a pink Post-It onto it.

"You're not going to say anything?" Alice nodded her head towards the stand-off by the kitchen.

"Nope."

"Rose!"

My eyes flickered between the two women.

The blonde raised her head at the brunette's insistence, looking at the shorter woman with ice-blue eyes.

"Edward's a grown man. I don't know you why cuddle him so Alice." She moved her gaze to the object of discussion.

"So what if Edward caught his girl cheating? Big fucking deal. People deal with drama like that all the time. Everyone walked on eggshells because we were afraid of setting him off, getting him angry." She snorted and shook her head.

"You guys do realize that Bella could very well lose her scholarship right?"

I shook my head. That was not up for discussion. I didn't want to think about that until I could get to school and talk to my advisor. No scholarship, no school.

"I would never –" Edward started.

Rosalie stood up and slapped her hands together. "The sun does not rise and set on your ass, Edward! What, are you thinking because you've done a pisspoor job with your life in getting over some tramp means you're entitled to fuck up someone else's?" Emmett put a hand on her shoulder, Rose started to calm down. Emmett may have pure brute strength, but Rosalie's bark was a lot worse than her bite.

"So before you finish that statement, ask yourself why you _never _wore a condom." Rose's icy glare stopped Edward's retort.

Edward's eyes flashed darkly. He shook his head slowly, matching Rose's unyielding glare with his own.

"Contrary to what you might believe or have heard, I am not a whore. Do not insinuate I did this on purpose. Don't you dare. I made a stupid, fucking mistake. I _am_ paying the price for it."

Rose gave a high cackling laugh.

"What price are you paying Edward?" I asked.

I got up and stepped towards him. His eyes met mine; although the ire wasn't entirely gone, his eyes were afire, the jaded pools dark and fierce.

"Bella," his voice softened. I shook my head. _Nope, not funny tricks Edward._

"_Please,_ tell me what price are _you_ paying. You have less than three months to complete your residency. _You_ are guaranteed a job when you're done. _You _have the opportunity to run back home to mommy and daddy when shit gets tough. Y_ou_ are not going to go through the next few months swelling like a house and having your feet swell, and peeing all the time and being cranky as a bitch one minute and then crying like a sap in the next!"

"Do you women really do that?" Emmett wondered aloud.

I ignored him and advanced on Edward. His nose was red and swollen, he must've been in serious pain. His eyes were bloodshot and, his anger and his fatigue making him look like someone from a Freddie Kruger nightmare. My heart both flopped and tore at him looking like this.

Even in my anger, that treacherous part of me still yearned for him. I wanted to refuse it, I wanted to bury it, but that pull I felt whenever I saw him refused to grant me leave.

"Edward, you wanted to talk, so please, go ahead. Enlighten me as to what price you'll be paying, because unless it's a cheque for the rest of this kid's life, you have it a lot easier from where I'm standing." I stood tall, my back straight, my head barely coming to his chin.

But Edward got the message and stepped back, again slouching on the counter.

"That can be arranged." He said his voice dropping to almost a whisper. He averted his eyes.

I saw red. I think in the minute I lunged for him, Emmett grabbed me by my pants and Jazz jerked Edward upright and to the door. The pain in my hand was forgotten as I fought against my brother to get free.

"_What the _**fuck**_ do you take me for? A KEPT WOMAN! I want nothing from you Edward Cullen! I swear to God if my brother wasn't holding my back right now, I'd break every bone in your body, starting with the one that caused this whole shit in the first place! I can't fucking believe you!! Emmett, get off me!!"_

I swore and cussed all the way to my bedroom where Emmett threw me unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Shut the fuck up and stay here." He growled. He slammed the door as he left, the hinges trembled. I yanked it open as soon as I got off the bed. This was my house.

He stalked back out to the living room. Rose and Alice were standing beside each other. Jasper was leaning against the front door, his forehead creased and his arms crossed.

"Keep her in the apartment Jazz." Emmett muttered as he approached the door. Jazz straightened up to block his exit.

"Can't do that, Em."

Emmett stopped an arms-length away and glared at Jasper. "Outta my way Jazz."

"Come on, Emmett. It was stupid statement. You of all people should know that Edward rarely thinks before he speaks. He's outside cooling off and I suggest you do the same. The guy already got his nose broken. I think it'd be a bit hard to work with a broken leg or arm on top of it."

"Who said anything about breaking?" Emmett snarled.

I walked closer to the two of them, stopping beside Rosalie. She looked at me, biting her lip, her eyes worried.

"Quit staring at me like a math problem, Rose." I snapped. She frowned.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Emmett." He barely spared me a glance.

"Get out of the way, Jasper." Emmett said.

"Emmett, quit being an asshole."

"Jasper. Move."

"No can do, bro. You gotta calm down."

Emmett gritted his teeth and glared at Jasper. I had to give it to him, I'd have been gone by the second time he asked me to get lost.

"Whitlock. You're really not making this easy. Do you not want me to have a best man at my wedding?"

Jasper threw his head back and laughed. "Relax, Em. I don't think it's a good idea you go talk to him like this. I'll go."

Emmett shook his head. "No. The bastard is going apologize for even implying my sister is a whore."

"I've been called worse, Em." I muttered.

He turned to me then. "Bella, weren't you the one who wanted to break every bone in his body not five minutes earlier?"

"Yes, Emmett. Me, not you. Pissed as I am at Edward right now, I think you'd regret it a lot less if Jasper went to talk to him in your stead." I took a deep breath and walked over to the couch.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. My anger at Edward hadn't totally abated, but that traitor part of me that was hooked on the man was working against me.

Jasper stared at Emmett for a minute before kissing Alice on the cheek and disappearing out the door. My brother huffed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and standing against the counter. Rose went to stand beside him, grabbing his hand in hers.

Alice looked between me and Emmett for a minute before shaking her head and walking over to sit beside me. She took up the bandage that Edward had taken from the bathroom and gently took my hand in hers.

She moved as gently as she could to wrap my hand, to cause me as little pain as possible. It didn't matter, the pain in my hand was nothing compared to the crushing feeling I now felt every time I heard Edward's words ringing in my ear.

_That can be arranged._

*

**EPOV**

I was a certified asshole.

I don't know why I said what I said just then, I didn't mean it the way it came out. I couldn't look at her when I said it and I half expected her to punch me again. Practically was waiting on Emmett to tear into me like he'd always threatened guys who dated his sister. I'd deserve it.

That's why I was gone the minute Jazz pushed me out the door.

I had no clue where I was going. Hopefully somewhere I could figure out what the hell went wrong. I sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening Bella would forgive me.

She had to. I was desperate to believe that.

She was having my child.

And she already had my heart.

* * *

**A/N**: **Um, sorry this is so late.. I'm really trying to get this story under control and everything but real life constantly interrupts.. my sincerest apologies.. and I am trying harder for those still interested.. **

**-CJ**


	4. Figuring It Out

**A/N: **Life kinda reaming me badly, but I had some free time and I managed to add something.

**Disclaimer: **The dream is mine, not the reality of _Twilight_. *sniff*

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Figuring it Out  
**_

_*****_

I hid myself in my room the rest of the weekend.

The night Edward disappeared, Emmett picked the lock to my bedroom, wanting to talk. I stared at him while I tried to put together a coherent answer. "You know, for someone in law enforcement, you tend to break it a lot."

He chuckled and came to sit beside me. "You OK, Bells?"

"Yep."

He stared at me. I stared at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Nope."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"There's the door." I pointed to it and rolled onto my side.

"Bells, I'm sorry about earlier. Bad habits die hard, ya know?" he said, running his fingers through my short hair. I didn't answer.

"Jasper's gone to try and find Edward. We don't know where he's gone, but we'll find him."

I wondered why he thought telling me that was comforting.

Emmett was quiet for awhile longer. He seemed to realize I wasn't going to say anything else and sighed. He leaned over me to kiss my forehead and got up.

"Call me if you need me, squirt." He said softly and went out. I heard the door click and rolled back onto my side to stare at my ceiling.

An hour and twenty-five minutes later with everyone knocking to see if I was OK, I finally fell asleep to _Shinedown_ on my music player. With the headphones on, volume on high, it wasn't too difficult to block out the noises of the real world and drift away into dreamland.

**

**EPOV**

If the mausoleum caretaker came in and saw me sitting there he'd probably have a heart attack. But I could only warrant a guess as to my appearance. I hadn't slept in awhile, my clothes were rumpled and disheveled, my hair was messy and greasy, my nose was frickin broken, I really needed to shave and my eyes would pretty much display the fact that I was tired as hell.

And that I was embarrassed to fuck. Scared. Confused. And intimidated. Had to add those to the list.

And the fact that I had no idea what to do next.

I'd spent the better part of the past eight hours trying to think. The cemetery was the best place to not be disturbed. Creepy, yes, but quiet and unusual, no one would think to look for anyone alive here.

I kept repeating to myself that Bella was pregnant. If my calculations were correct, she'd be just over two months. Which would make it about five months since Jessica left. It was funny – my heart didn't clench up nor did my stomach knot up thinking about her. It was like … a memory I had, but I couldn't quite remember what it was, but it wasn't really that important, so it wasn't a big deal.

Then there was Bella.

I couldn't remember exactly when she stopped being Emmett's clumsy little sister, to the little spitfire who now owned my emotions.

I think I hid it pretty well from everybody. Except maybe Alice. And maybe Jasper. I had tried very hard to remain nonchalant around her. I know I was pretty much a ghost those past couple of months, but after that night with Bella… something changed. And then there was Tanya. And then I fucked everything up.

I snorted in the darkness.

It was just like me. I had finally found something worth fighting for, and then a stupid mistake fucked it all up.

Tanya had come by my apartment drunk as hell, and I did the gentlemanly thing and took her up to her place. My feet automatically took me to Tanya's room, when I really wanted to see Bella. But the darkness of her room told me she wasn't there. After untangling the she-witch from my body, I left.

Then Bella started avoiding me. She ignored my calls, walked pass me in the hallways, and pretty much stopped speaking to me.

And then I had to take stupid Garrett's advice from the hospital and forced her to talk to me, to see me – well, imagine my surprise.

She was pregnant.

_Bella_ was pregnant.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it, but here I had another chance. Someone somewhere must've thought that I wasn't that much of an asshole, because I had another fucking chance! I'd damn sure make the best of it this time. I'd fight.

Yet…

I was pretty sure Bella would castrate me the next time she saw me. I'd practically insulted her. I thought it was a grand gesture, and – it just got me my nose broken. I'd never learn, would I?

I didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

And Bella was nothing like Jessica. Night and day. Water and oil. As different as they came.

So, my heart knew what was needed to be done. Now my head just had to figure out just exactly what the hell it was.

**

**BPOV**

"So, let me get this straight.. you got knocked up by a one-night stand?"

"Gee, Carmen. You should really go into counseling. Your sympathy is astounding." I glared at my advisor.

Carmen still had that incredulous look on her face. "For Edward Cullen?"

I didn't answer.

"You know, for others, this right here would be a meal ticket." She grinned wickedly.

"How the hell did you ever get this job?" I gaped at her.

The little Latina threw her head back and laughed. I wanted to throw something at her. Those incense candles she had burning behind her would be a good bet.

"You know, the reason I came to you, was because I needed _advice_; there's that small matter of my scholarship and me almost being done with school. Can I attend pregnant?"

Carmen's laughter subsided, gradually giving way to a small smile. "You've only got one semester left right?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

She got up and came around to sit on her desk, facing me. "Yours isn't an unusual case. I've known quite a few students who attend classes pregnant, it's not a big deal, and you have nothing to be ashamed of." She said gently.

"Easy for you to say, Carmen. Both your daughters are out of college and married with kids." I muttered.

She chuckled again, the laugh lines beside her eyes reminding me of Alice's mom. I turned my head away, blinking back the tears.

"Bella, listen to me. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Women get pregnant every day, some in worse circumstances than yours. You can attend classes pregnant, or if you so choose, you can do distance studying for the semester. But you will need to come in for your sectionals and to see me every two weeks or so."

I nodded.

"_Hija_," she tipped my chin up, "what does Edward have to say about this?"

"Oh, he's thrilled. Can't wait to decorate the baby's room and all."

Carmen raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "I honestly don't know. I think he's happy. But I pretty much ripped him a new one yesterday evening. And I broke his nose."

"What!?'

I shrugged. "Hey, he was asking for it. Besides, he pretty much labelled me a 'baby mama'."

"How'd he do that?"

"By saying the kid would be taken care of."

"Taken care of? As in an abortion?" Carmen sounded pissed.

I looked up at her. That look of concern was changing. "No! That's not what I meant. As in, he said he'd take care of me and the baby."

Carmen watched me for a minute. "And how do you feel about that?"

"Honestly? Still thinking about it."

She nodded.

"Have you made an appointment to see a OB/GYN?"

"Alice and Rose are way ahead of me on that. I have an appointment tomorrow."

"Good." She got up and went back around to her desk. "Do you want to come back in a week's time?" She looked at her dayplanner. "That's about a week before school starts, you can meet up with your lecturers to get copies of your syllabuses and timetables for sectionals."

I nodded stood up to leave. Carmen didn't say anything else, just started making notes.

I walked to the door and was about to leave when she called out to me. I turned.

"You aren't your mother, _hija_, you make your own history. You are the woman you are today because you have never let your past define you; don't start now."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, woman?"

She chuckled. "Don't ever change Bella. You'll figure it out."

"You need to stop inhaling that stuff." I pointed to the candles behind her. "I hear they do funny things to your brain. Well, in your case, that's proof."

I left Carmen's office feeling a bit better. At least I had one load off my shoulder. Now I just had to see Angela and talk to her about keeping my job. I made my way across the quad and to the bus stop. I cursed Rose as I looked at the darkening sky. What kind of friend leaves her pregnant friend to take the bus while she 'takes a look at the car'? Maybe I needed to find more ways to exploit this pregnancy to my benefit.

The bus was pulling up to the curb as I hurried forward. No sooner had I sat down on the bus when fat droplets of rain started falling against the windows. No way in hell was I taking the bus or a cab home. I pulled out my cell and dialled the house.

"Brandon & Swan."

"My car had better be fixed so you can pick me up at the store." I growled.

Rose's husky laugh came over the line. "Not a problem Bella. You can come with me to look at invitations too!"

"Hey, I'm not the one you're getting married to you know."

"Yep, but your bother has about zero taste in stationery. Besides, I was hoping you could help me write the invites." I heard muffled talking in the background and Rose squealed again.

"Alice just found the cutest design!" She was chattering with Alice in the background and me on the phone at the same time. I had to smile. At least there was some level of normalcy still around. The coming months were not going to be easy and I needed to rely on something.

I let my mind drift while listening to the chatter on the phone when a flash of dirty blonde hair caught my eye. The bus had just stopped and people were hurrying to get off and out of the rain. With the downpour outside, it was hard to make out anyone clearly. Still, I peered out the windows, hoping that my mind was just playing tricks on me.

"Rose."

"Uh huh."

"Can you and Alice come and get me now. The next stop is outside of the store."

"Sure, Bella. What's wrong?" It was Alice on the line now.

"Nothing. I really don't want to be in this rain any longer." I replied. Truth was, I was getting cold. And I was pretty sure the rain had nothing to do with it.

"Alright. We'll leave out right now. ROSE! Come on! Baby mama is getting lonely!" She hollered.

"You need to stop calling me that Alice." In spite of myself, I had to crack a smile.

She snickered. "We'll be there in 10."

As the bus sidled up to the stop in front of the store, I reached inside my messenger bag for the bone handle knife Jake had given me, a really long time ago. I wasn't sure what it was, but the sudden chill - that had nothing to do with the rain - was getting me antsy. I walked briskly to the store and yanked the door open, stepping inside quickly.

A quick scan of the outdoors showed there was no one following me, everyone was hurrying out of the rain, but no one behind me.

"Bella, you OK?"

I turned around to see the security guard, Riley, staring at me. I turned back to the doors, checking again before slipping the knife into my jeans.

"Yeah, Riley. I'm good."

"Feeling better today?"

I nodded and forced myself to smile. "Yea, thanks."

"Good." He squeezed my shoulder and reached for my dripping jacket. I shrugged out of it and handed it to him. Suddenly feeling naked, I looked again towards the door, to see a tall, lanky figure strolling up the sidewalk, just passing. I forced my feet to move towards the employees lounge, where I was sure warmth awaited me.

I had a sudden need for someone to hold on to, and my stomach clenched when I realized the only person I wanted to see right now, was Edward.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you want to hate me now? Or later? I promise I'll explain some more soon. Reviews? Bring em on nuh .**


End file.
